He's mine
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: A teacher and a student or a stepfater and a stepson can't really be together by laws. But the brunet didn't really care much about those. He only cares about what's his.. a GintOkita series M for further chapters
1. Chapter 1- Sudden lover

**Warning: Maybe OCCish. Grammer mistakes**

**Disclaim: I do not own Gintama, if I did, I'll name it Kintoki **

**Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta please...**

* * *

"Sensei.."

"..."

"Sensei.."

"..."

" SENSEI!" the student shouted again, clearly pissed.

" Huh? Ah yes What is it Hijikata-san.." the perm looked away from his favourite 'Shounen Jump' book and turned to the raven. "You do know students are not allowed to shout during class" he mumbled lazily.

" And sensei do know that the class has already started 40 minutes ago! You're suppose to teach us!" the mayonnaise lover grumbled. Glaring at his so-called-teacher who never takes his job seriously.

" Ehh? But if I do teach then I'll fell asleep.. Besides, its History. Who does not sleep in History class?" the sensei answered. Putting his book down and starts picking his nose using his pinky.

" Sensei, as much as I want to kill you, please teach us or we'll fail our History" a girl with a pony tail interrupted. Giving out her famous dark aura that will makes anyone tremble in fear.

"Huh? Can't you read the blackboard? It said 'Self Study'. So-" the teacher stopped when his dead fish eyes met with the devil's. His finger that's in his nose poked hard inside, making his nose bleeding. "O-o-on s-second tho-ough.. T-turn p-p-page 36..." his voice is shaking.

The students did as he told, flipping their History book except for one. Okita who sat at the back of the corner keep staring at the perm. Not caring for the world. he watches his teacher's every single moves. His silver curly hair that's oddly smell like strawberry, that strong built body with muscles under that clothes, his soft pink lips that's making the boy wanting to touch. Then he started to imagining something perverted towards his teacher. But the image pop away when a book smacked on his head. Looking to the side and saw his classmate Hijikata Toushirou.

" Oi Okita, don't tell me that you're building your castle in the air again. What a girl" the Mayora-sama smirked, but he was ignored.

" Gin-chan, the school prohibited us from smoking in the school ground" the brown haired said to his teacher who is currently having a white tiny yet long stick in his mouth. It is smoking at the end of the tip.

"Huh? Oh this?" Gin pulled out the stick from his mouth with a loud 'pop' sound, and there popped out a large colourful lollipop that made everyone wonder how he can stuffed that large sweet inside his mouth." Its just a sweet that smoking on the tip. Nothing suspicious" Then he pushed the sweet back in. "And its Sensei, not Gin-chan, Shouichiro-kun"

"Can I have a taste of it Sensei~? " the sadist said as he licks his lips. Wanting to lick the perm's saliva that's sticking on the lollipop.

" Sadly I do not share my sweets with others. Now ple-" he was about to ask the sadist to open his book but the bell rang. " Well look at the bell, it rang!" He said cheerfully, knowing that its the end of the school time. " Now pack your bags and go home like a good kiddo" he continued as he picked up his Shounen Jump and the useless History book.

" Gin-sensei, lets walk home together~" the purple stalker of Gin said as she throw herself on him, but he managed to dodge the monkey's attack.

" I drive home not walk, Saru" He said with a position of escaping and runs away with full speed.

" Have a safe trip Gin-chan" Kagura said as she pulls Shimpachi "Shimpachi, we're going to buy some sukonbu"

"W-What?! I thought you just ordered two big boxes of it yesterday!" the four eyed boy grumbled as he got dragged from the class.

* * *

" Ahhh.. I'm tired..." the perm said with a sigh. He didn't really do much work, but he somehow still feel tired.

"Oiii.. Gin-chan.. Are you planning to leave me walking home alone again?" the owner of the voice grumbled as he walks closer towards Gintoki.

" Ahh... Shouichiro-kun, can't you just use your legs to walk? Why do I have to drive you home..."

"Because we're living under the same roof" the brunet said before setting himself on the passenger sit.

"Ah.. I forgot.." the sweet addict sighed again and sat on the driver seat, starting the car.

"Seriously Gin-chan, I've been under your care for more than 8 years yet you still for got it? Ah that really hurts" Okita made a fake sad face.

"Oi oi, stop sulking or I'll throw you out from my car"

Okita Sougo, Gintama found him under the bridge with a dead body, as in, his sister beside him. They were homeless, abandoned by their parents and had to whatever work to keep them alive. Yes it was hard for the boy but with his sister by his side, nothing's wrong. But everything went wrong. They couldn't get any job because they're still kids, and was starving and skinny. Who would gave jobs to such kids with no energy to do things? The elder worked hard, too hard and pushed herself to the limit. She gave everything she had to her beloved younger brother to keep him alive. Even when the adults who loved to bullied them were strong and mean, yet she didn't abandon him and took the burden. In the end her body can't last long and she feel into a deep sleep. Okita still remember that rainy day, under the bridge there he was with his dead sister beside him. He didn't cry, he did cry, but there's just no tears coming out. He was left by his sister. And he's all alone in this world. Alone..But he was wrong. A hand slowly reached him. He slowly looked up and there stood a beautiful teenager, silver hair and crimson red eyes. He was holding an old styled umbrella to cover himself from the rain.

"Oi, you'll catch a cold. Come here" the older boy said as he kneel down, his back facing the boy "I'll give you and that beautiful lady a ride." he continued. His eyes were locked on the boy. The brunet just sat there, eyes widen, it was rare in Edo to have such a kind hearted human. He didn't really understand most of Gintoki's words since he never got a chance to attend school but he did understand what was he trying to do. It was a love in first sight. Okita was totally fell into the man's spell even though he's a kid. "Oi, if you're planning to sleep here then I suggest you don't. There're going to rebuilt this bridge tomorrow" the teenager said when he saw him not moving an inch. Slowly, he put his umbrella down and walks towards them. "Here, I'll carry her. You can have the piggy ride." The perm continued and carried the girl in bridal style but stayed knelt for a while to wait for the boy to climb on him.

"Just don't hang your arms around me too tight or I'll die".Gintama made a proper ceremony for his dear sister, even though they're just some stray cats that he found. He got him to attend school, sent him to hospital to maintain back his health and let him stay in his house. The older guy treated him like a little brother. But the younger male doesn't think like that. When he was 13, he learnt something about sex from his idiot friends, about erection and stuff. The boy never really care about this stuff, until one day he passed Gintoki's room and caught him in his after bath position. Wet and soaked, nothing was on but a small towel hanging on him. He was drinking his strawberry milk with a phone on his other hand. He then felt his pants tighten, feeling aroused, carving for the perm. But if he did, he's sure that the older male will kick him out.

"Ah we're here~" Gintoki said in a singsong tone. He was finally home, he waited for too long for the day to end. "Ice creeeaaaam~" he shouted as he jump out of the car right after parking it in the garage.

"Oi, Gin-chan, don't run or you'll fa-" but he already did fall. Sighed and smack the door shut, not caring if its broken or not.

"Too late.. I fell" the perm grumbled as he stood up and was about to continue his way to the fridge but stopped after hearing his phone's ring tone rang. "This ringtone.." he mumbled and quickly grab his phone from his pocket and answer it without looking the who called. "Takasugi!" he yelled as soon as the device reached his ear lope. "Where the heck have you disappeared for the past 5 years?!"

The sadist just stood there watching his so-called-stepfather's every moves curiously. Who is that? I'd never seen Gin talked like that, he usually replied lazily, not yelling. He thought to himself. It was weird, the Takasugi name was so familiar to the brunet. Who is it? Gin's friends? No, Gin don't really talk like that to his friends on the phone. Okita was sure that he remember every single friends of Gin, even their names, ID and stuff. Because he's not planning to give him up, yet.

_"Ah~ Sorry, did you miss me that much? Ah I'm touched" _the one eyed man said on the phone.

"I don't give a damn about you!" the perm said as his face became red. He was about to say something but stopped after remembering that his so-called-sadistic-evil-mean-lazy-stepson is watching him. He then turns to Okita with a hand covering his phone so that the raven won't hear it. "Shouichirou-kun, do you mind to prepare dinner?"

"It's Sougo" the brunet corrected him and walked to the kitchen, but keeping his ear sharp to have a peek on the conversation.

"Y-You idiot! I don't love or even miss you!" the sadist heard him shouting in embarrassed. He felt like a knot has been tied in his chest. It hurts, very much, more than he could ever know himself.

_"Nee.. Gintoki, I won't let you be alone anymore, I promised "_ and with those words, Gintoki fell on his couch, surprised that someone like him would say something romantic like that.

_"Stay where, you are, and my promise will be fulfill"_ then he hung up, leaving the blushing perm on the couch with his hand on his mouth, not sure how to react.

Okita peek his head out a little, watching the perm blushing over someone else. His hands are tinkling, wanting to kill that person. Gintoki is _his,_ and no one can have him. He was about to ask him who called but stopped when he heard the doorbell rang.

"Coming..." the perm regained his senses and walks to the door, but stopped after opening it half. "T-Ta..."

There on the doorway stood a stunning man with a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate on the other hand. He's grinning as he stares at the man in front of him lustfully.

" Gintoki, I'm here to propose you. Marry me"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah...?"

* * *

**And thats how it is, eh... first time on Gintoki fanfiction so hope you don't mind my mistake.**

**And just like normal, Read & Review, or I'll shoot you... fufuffu~ *is joking. Please don't take it seriously***


	2. Chapter 2- Sadists' property

**Hey, I realized that I messed up some Gintoki's name to Gintama. And spelling, grammer, mistakes and stuff. So Sorry~**

**And thanks you for your lovely reviews, I'll try my best to update as fast as I can but I can't promise you that I will do it too fast.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Gintama, If I do, I'll name it Kintoki**

* * *

_"Gintoki, I'm here to propose me"_

_"Hah...?"_

The perm just stare at his so-called-lover with a funny expression. Marry? Does a male and a male can get marry in Japan? And why does _he _coming back to his side _now?_ After disappearing, and left the desperate lover missing him. Does that guy know how much he missed him? How much he needed him _that_ time..

"Gintoki, I don't wish to say the same words twice"

"G-Get out!" Gin said nervously, throwing whatever near him to the one eyed man.

"Oh? Why are you telling me to get out? After all, this is _our_ house" the purple black haired man chuckled darkly and dodged the items that's flying towards him.

"I-Its not anymore! All these years you'd been missing, I paid all the expanses and stuff so now it's mine" The perm barked back.

"I'm surprised that you can live without me, Gintoki~" Takasugi said, making a fake surprised expression.

"I-I don't need you to live anymore!" The words just came out from Gintoki. The raven eyes widen on his lover, surprised. Gintoki covered his mouth to prevent more of his words out, holding back tears.

"You...don't.." and with those seven words, Takasugi snapped and grabbed the perm's hair, yanking him closer. So close that their noses touched. Gintoki winced at the sharp pain he felt. Then the man chuckles darkly, sounding like a metal person in lose. His low seductive voice ehoes around the house, and a teenager's ears.

"T-Taka-!"

"Then I'll remind you back who you needs the most. And that's only me. You live for no one but me!" Takasugi said sadistically. Great, why does Gintoki only attracts sadist people? The raven was about to pull Gintoki for a harsh kiss until a figure stepped in, trying to kick him on the face. Without a choice, he shoved Gintoki aside and dodged the attack. Okita is now annoyed to be forgotten in the kitchen. And here it is, some random guy who claims himself to be Gintoki's lover was trying to kiss the perm in front of him. No, he won't accept that. Gintoki is his, and no else can have him.

" Too bad, he's now owned by another master." the brown haired man said with a grin on his face. He then step towards the perm who's on the ground and pulled him up into his arms. Gintoki didn't move or even blink, froze on the sudden pull.

"Oh? And how do you tamed him hmm?" Takasugi returned him with a grin too, but much more evil.

" I have my own methods" Okita barked back, tighten his hug on the perm. Even though Gintoki's bigger and more muscular than him, he somehow managed to wraps his arms around him as if he's bigger.

"Well I do wish to know how" Takasugi swang his knife out from who know's where and starts running towards the unknown boy for touching his property. Before he could colour Okita in red, someone pulled him back, preventing him from getting closer.

"Bansai, bet your hand off me"

"I'm sorry Takasugi-sama, but we need to rush back to the company, the eldery needs you to show up right now."

"Damn that old man!" Takasugi grumbled and stomped out but stopped to turn around and look at his lover. "Gintoki, don't think this is over. And you kid, **he's mine**" he licked his lips and disappear out the door.

"T-Taka.." Gintoki mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The dinner was silent, too silent. Gintoki didn't say anything. He didn't even open his mouth, even if he did, its only to put food or drinks in it. Okita was itching to ask who is that stranger but stopped himself. After the dinner, Gintoki locked himself in his room, obvious that he's crying in his room silently, like a kid. Okita even went all his trouble to get Gintoki's favourite snacks like chocolate parfaits, strawberry milk and cakes. But all of them couldn't even made Gintoki smile even though he finished it all. And that's what the teenager's annoyed about, spending all his saving on the desperate man.

Okita puts the dishes away after cleaning them, his mind in somewhere else, jealousy is still controlling him. Without even noticing, he's now standing in front of the perm's bedroom door. He wanted to comfort him, embrace him, saying 'it's okay, I'm here for you, aren't I?'. But its too out of his character so he will use the opposite. He then kicked the door open, not caring about the lock's broken. The perm who's previously cuddling himself on the bed jumped up, staring at the sadist.

"H-Hey! The lock's broken now!" the room is dark, so Okita can't really see Gintoki's face that he predicted to be red from the crying. Without even replying the perm, he rushed towards him and tackled him on the bed.

"O-Oi! Yo're heavy" Gintoki shouted again, trying hard not to think that his stepson is planning to do something pervert on him. After all, he can be a bit too touchy towards him. Okita ignored the older man's cry and nuzzles his neck, making Gin gasped.

"I can't hold back anymore..."

"H-Hey! Where are you touching?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I have to make you mind before anyone could..."

* * *

**There, chapter two. If it's too shhortt then sorry, I love to make readers in cliffhanging. **

**And so, please look forward towards the 3rd chapter.**

**IMPORTANT PS: Did you ever imagine Sadaharu poof into a man and attack our lovely GIn-chan? If you're interested, please PM me. I'll think of an idea**

**R&R**


End file.
